Future Trunks
Special Moves Neutral B - Sword Blast A wave of energy channeled through F.Trunks' sword. This move will send a wide wave of ko energy forward in whatever you are facing, damaging anything caught in the wave. This will cause low knockdown and damage. But, by holding B, it will causes Future Trunks to do a Lighting Sword Slash, where he swing his sword rapidly, sending several blades of energy toward the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage, as well as knockdown. Side B - Buster Cannon Future Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands, then he combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent. This attack has limited range, and decreases in power as it gains distance. Up B - Afterimage A basic recovering move, like mostly DragonBall characters. It will be used to dodge any sort of incoming attack (except normal ki blasts), with blinding speed. Down B - Finish Buster First, Trunks raises his hands into the sky and charges a large energy sphere. Then, he swings his hands down and fires the ball of energy at the opponent. This did constant damage with low knockback to any opponents. You won't release the energy sphere when the B button and aimed up, down, or straight, depending on where the control stick is tilted (if you do this move is midair, you will stop for a brief moment until you release it). Final Smash - Shining Sword Attack Future Trunks fired a Burning Attack out of nowhere. Of the opponents is catch of the attack, they will be stunned and Future Trunks flies up. comes down to vertically slash the opponent with his sword. Next, he slashes the opponent multiple times, chopping them up into bits. Finally, Future Trunks draws his hand back and brings it forward to fire a yellow energy wave at what's left of the opponent. If the oppoenet have under 100% in he/she damage meter, it inflicts a large amount of damage. If the oppoenet have over 100% in he/she damage meter, it cause a realistically KO. K.O.s TBA Victories/Lose Pose TBA Other Attacks TBA Character Description Future Trunks is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:Son Category:Future Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Bad Future Character Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:DBX Category:One Minute Melee